


Сталкер

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Элайджа Камски был очень целеустремленным человеком. Поэтому, когда захотел себе Коннора, проблем не предвиделось.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид - Relationship, Хэнк Андерсон - Relationship, Элайджа Камски/Коннор(RK800)
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 6





	Сталкер

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Сталкер  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1948 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Элайджа Камски/Коннор(RK800), Гэвин Рид, Хэнк Андерсон  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, стеб  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Элайджа Камски был очень целеустремленным человеком. Поэтому, когда захотел себе Коннора, проблем не предвиделось.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Сталкер"

Элайджа Камски был очень целеустремленным человеком. Поэтому, когда захотел себе Коннора, проблем не предвиделось. Коннор приехал, только не один, а с лейтенантом Андерсоном. Да еще и не реагировал на Камски никак. Хотя Элайджа приложил максимум усилий. Сначала он прошелся мимо андроида полуголым. Несколько раз. Потом максимально сексуально надевал на себя шелковый халат, который прилип к мокрой коже в стратегически важных местах. Когда и это не помогло, Камски даже пистолет ему в руки дал! Но Коннор оставался холоден и неприступен. Помигал на Камски желтым диодом, а потом и вообще стрелять отказался, проигнорировав все слова Элайджи. Камски страдал несколько дней после визита Коннора. Отказывался есть и пить, но на третий день решил меланхолию свою прекратить. В конце концов, он создал первого андроида, основал Киберлайф и вообще гениален. Камски ходил из угла в угол и трагично заламывал руки, вспоминая как Коннор был холоден к нему. Терпеть такое к себе отношение вообще гениальный человек был не намерен. И вот тогда он решился на крайние меры.

На улице шел дождь и дул жуткий ветер. Нормальный человек не то что сам на улицу не вышел, даже андроида туда не выставил бы. И тем не менее полиция работала круглосуточно. Полицейские, андроиды и люди рассыпались по месту преступления, отмечая улики, охраняя территорию от проникновения зевак или просто недовольно ожидая дальнейших действий. Но не только они находились сейчас во власти стихии.

Коннор раздраженно мигал диодом. Система с завидным постоянством фиксировала присутствие Элайджи Камски в радиусе одного километра. Коннор выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Ну сколько можно?! Его датчики сейчас четко улавливали движение в конце улицы. Человек, в котором Коннор идентифицировал Камски, прижимаясь к стенам близлежащих домов, пытался приблизиться к месту преступления. Одет он был весьма странно: серый плащ до пят, полы которого сейчас трепал жуткий ветер, и какая-то невнятная шляпа, которую тот же ветер норовил сорвать с головы и унести подальше. Камски мужественно сражался со стихией, но не всегда побеждал. Рядом семенила босая Хлоя, придерживая над Камски огромный черный зонт. Пару раз шляпу таки снесло, и Хлоя, как и положено заботливой няньке, покорно за этой шляпой бежала. Вместе с зонтом. Камски в это время нещадно полоскало ледяным дождем, но он не сдавался. В руках его был крепко зажат бинокль с навороченной оптикой.

Камски был очень доволен собой и не очень — погодой и несговорчивым Коннором. Впрочем, Коннор скоро передумает. Не может не передумать, Камски был в этом уверен. Хлоя в очередной раз вернула шляпу на голову своему хозяину. Элайджа навел оптику на Коннора и включил запись.

Коннор дернулся и моргнул красным.

— Лейтенант, рядом с местом преступления обнаружены посторонние. — Он развернулся и указал Хэнку на темную улицу, где недавно обнаружился Камски.

Хэнк нахмурился и отправил двух полицейских андроидов проверить. Камски как ветром сдуло. А может, и действительно снесло, Коннор, во всяком случае на это надеялся. Теперь, когда система не регистрировала никого, кроме своих, он немного расслабился. Как показала практика, радовался Коннор рано.

В один прекрасный день, как раз в тот момент, когда, слава rA9, Коннору поручили отнести вещдоки в хранилище, в Департамент заявился Камски. На темной футболке красовалась неоновая надпись «Bitch, I'm Kamski», сразу давая понять, кто есть кто на самом деле. С надменно задранной головой он прошествовал прямо в аквариум к Фаулеру.

— Мистер Камски, — поприветствовал его Фаулер. — Чем обязаны?

— Капитан, я тут совершенно случайно, — Камски приветливо улыбнулся. — Шел, знаете ли, гулял и вдруг вспомнил что ни разу не был на месте испытаний прототипа RK800.

Фаулер удивленно поднял брови.

— Коннора, что ли?

Камски благосклонно кивнул.

— Да. Кстати где он?

— Сейчас узнаем, — Фаулер открыл стеклянную дверь и зычно крикнул. — Хэнк!

Хэнк поморщился, но на зов откликнулся. По пути к аквариуму телефон Хэнка завибрировал, и на экране высветилось сообщение «Пожалуйста, лейтенант, не говорите ему где я. К.» Хэнк согласно кивнул неизвестно кому и убрал телефон. Своих в департаменте сдавать не привыкли.

Камски проболтался в департаменте почти четыре часа. Все сотрудники как один твердили, что Коннора не видели и знать не знают где он. Даже андроиды. Попытки через Хлою пробить местный файервол и установить местонахождение Коннора не увенчались успехом. Поэтому Камски с умным видом расхаживал по департаменту и делал вид, что ему неимоверно интересно все вокруг. Затем, вспомнив о неотложных делах, Камски с достоинством покинул поле и в этот раз проигранной битвы.

Коннор вылез из хранилища через час после ухода Камски. Он был так напряжен, что не заметил Рида, который как обычно ненавидел всех. Рид как-то странно на него посмотрел, потом фыркнул и хлопнул Коннора по плечу.

— Не ссы, железо! Своих не сдаем.

Коннор неуверенно кивнул и растерянно посмотрел вслед уходящему Риду.

Еще один такой день и он наверняка поедет алгоритмами.

Следующие несколько дней прошли на удивление, спокойно. Никто за ним не следил, не приходил в участок, не предлагал стрелять в других андроидов. Коннор выезжал на места преступлений, помогал Хэнку, да и вообще думал, что это прекрасно, когда уровень стресса ниже 20%.

Однако, Коннор рано расслабился. В один из дней ему пришло СМС. «Хочу протестировать твои алгоритмы полностью. Приходи, будет интересно. Э.» Коннор скривился так, что даже Рид, привычно забивающий хрен на андроидов, подскочил на месте.

— Эй, железо! — Крикнул он. — Тебя закоротило что ли?

Коннор отрицательно помотал головой. Внутри нарастала паника. Мало ему, несчастному андроиду-детективу, коллеги с неустойчивой психикой, который при любом удобном случае тыкал в него пистолетом и грозился отстрелить что-нибудь важное, так теперь еще и Камски. И неизвестно сколько еще будут продолжаться эти домогательства. Коннор моргнул желтым диодом. С ситуацией нужно было срочно что-то делать, а то так и до девиации не далеко. К столу подошел Хэнк и похлопал его по плечу.

— У нас вызов, парень. Поехали.

Вот теперь-то Коннор действительно был зол. Они вновь были у Камски. Сам хозяин дома брезгливо указывал на дохлую мышь посреди холла и заявлял, что у него в доме труп и полиция должна с этим что-то сделать. Хэнк еле слышно матерился и отписывал гневные тирады Фаулеру. Коннор стоял так ровно, словно проглотил палку. Не моргал, не имитировал дыхание и очень убедительно притворялся холодильником.

— Ну, Коннор. — Подплыл к нему Камски. — Продемонстрируешь свои таланты?

Коннору очень хотелось продемонстрировать Камски средний палец и сбежать из этого жуткого места. Однако он просканировал место преступления и, зацепившись за незначительную улику, начал реконструкцию событий. 

Вот мышь занесли в дом в клетке, вот ее из клетки выпустили. Животное с интересом обнюхало ковер и начало движение в угол. А вот и ключевой момент: на мышь сверху опустился тапок. Потом еще раз, и еще, и еще, до тех пор пока мышь не замирает навсегда. Коннор проанализировал окружающее пространство. Тапки были только у Камски. Коннор беззастенчиво опустился на колено и, приподнимая ногу Камски, стащил тапок. На нем обнаружилась мышиная шерсть в количестве трех волосков.

Коннор сурово свел брови и потрясая тапком произнёс:

— 28 ударов! Признайтесь, это вы ее убили?! — Камски отрицательно замахал головой, пока Коннор на него напирал. — Наносили удар за ударом, пока она не перестала шевелиться?! Чудовище!

Камски картинно взмахнул руками и почти закричал:

— Да! Это сделал я! Арестуй меня полностью, Коннор!

Коннор бросил тапок на пол и обратился к Хэнку.

— Лейтенант, мы уходим!

И снова покинул дом победителем.

«Коннор, я был не прав». Это пришло через неделю после инцидента с мышиным трупом. Коннор чисто человеческим жестом потер виски, совсем рядом с диодом. «Элайджа, что вам нужно?» наконец отправил он ответ. «Просто поговорить». Коннор вздохнул и через пару минут получил еще одно сообщение: «И еще пара тестов, клянусь, что не полезу к тебе в мозги!»

— Твою мать, — тихо произнес он и ушел с работы на пару часов пораньше.

Шел четвертый час пребывания Коннора в доме Камски. Это место одновременно умиротворяло и нагоняло на него жути. Панорамное окно с видом на Детройт, так приглянувшееся Коннору еще в прошлый раз, сейчас навевало мысли о полной незащищенности. Тихо плескалась вода в бассейне, мягко ступали Хлои, практически не заметные. Коннор считал минуты. Элайджа Камски вился вокруг него, как бабочка вокруг огня. Казалось, идеи у этого человека не иссякнут никогда. К концу второго часа Коннор начал подозревать, что техническими тестами он не отделается. К концу третьего он в этом полностью убедился. Теперь, сидя напротив Камски, Коннор медленно зверел. Он стерпел, когда Элайджа заставил его раздеться и поплавать наперегонки «для оценки коэффициента скорости». Стерпел, когда тот же Элайджа совершенно случайно свалил вещи Коннора в бассейн. Звучало это как: «Ох, люди такие неловкие порой». Стерпел, когда Камски продемонстрировал ему голограмму Аполлона и сказал встать так же. А потом полчаса бегал вокруг, делал селфи с мокрым Коннором, и макросъемку капель воды, медленно ползущих по его скину. Но то что Камски нарядил его в идиотский шелковый халат, а теперь зачем-то хотел распылить вокруг Коннора блестки, сам Коннор вынести уже не мог.

— Какого хрена?! — Он вскочил с кресла, поскользнулся на луже, с него же и натекшей, и улетел обратно в кресло, задев ногой стол. Камски завороженно смотрел, не забывая, впрочем, врубить слоумошен на смартфоне, как с плеча Коннора сползает халат, как банка с блестками подлетает над столом и непрекращающимся дождем летит на андроида и на то, как диод полыхает красным. 

Коннор с остервенением пытался отскрести с себя блестки, но делал только хуже. Они будто въелись в скин, делая его похожим на какую-нибудь Трэйси.

Коннор злобно зыркнул на Камски и оставил блестки в покое. Плотнее запахнулся в халат и надулся как покойная мышь на мифическую крупу, моргая желтым диодом.

— Ну, Ко-о-оннор, — протянул Элайджа. — Видимо, я тебя утомил.

— Да, мистер Камски. — Андроид смотрел на него с нескрываемым раздражением. — Мне срочно нужно провести очистку всех систем от посторонних элементов.

— Ты можешь произвести ее у меня. — Камски сверкнул глазами.

— Спасибо. — Ровно ответил Коннор. — Но не могу больше злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.

— Ну хорошо. — Вздохнул Элайджа. — Остался последний тест.

С этими словами он двинулся к Коннору и сел на подлокотник его кресла. Коннор настороженно наблюдал за действиями Камски. Тот пристально смотрел на Коннора, а потом обхватил его лицо руками и стал медленно наклоняться вниз. Система Коннора выдала огромный системный сбой, и он попытался отползти, но не вышло.

— Нет! Нет! Нет! — Коннор попытался отцепить руки Камски от своего лица, но тут в действие вступили законы роботехники и перед внутренним взором андроида выросла красная стена. 

Коннор панически заметался, пытаясь ее сломать. Губы Элайджи мягко коснулись его губ, и красная стена осыпалась сама собой. 

— Нет! — заорал Коннор и от души двинул Камски в нос. — Я тебе не Трэйси!

Камски в шоке смотрел на Коннора, держась за разбитый нос.

— Я ухожу! — Гордо произнес Коннор и покинул дом Камски в третий раз. 

В шелковом халате.

Рид уж было собирался лечь спать в комнате отдыха, благо дежурство выдалось на редкость спокойным, как входная дверь грохнула об стену, и в помещение влетел растрепанный Коннор. В блестках и шелковом халате.

— Охренеть! — только и смог сказать Рид, разглядывая Коннора. А тот мерцал всеми цветами радуги и не знал куда себя деть. 

— Это что, кровь? — Ткнул пальцем Рид в руку Коннора. — Ты кого-то убил?

— Нет. — Выдохнул Коннор. — Но очень хотел.

Рид с сомнением посмотрел на Коннора, потом на кушетку, на которой только что хотел упасть в объятия Морфея, тяжко вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Ну, рассказывай!

— А потом этот козел засунул свой язык мне в рот! — Коннор негодующе всплеснул руками.

— И как? — Рид старался не ржать в голос, видя что диод Коннора все еще моргал с голубого на желтый.

— Омерзительно! — Коннор поморщился. 

— Ну, это смотря кто тебе его туда сует, — философски заметил Рид, фыркая в кулак.

— Я же не какая-нибудь Трэйси! — Возмущенно продолжил Коннор. — Я передовой продвинутый прототип! 

— Так ты же все равно всякую хрень в рот тащишь, — напомнил Рид. 

Коннор укоризненно на него посмотрел.

— Это же в интересах расследования. 

Рид хмыкнул.

— Слышь, прототип, если ты такой передовой, значит, у тебя есть запчасти и от Трэйси?

Коннор гневно моргнул алым диодом.

— Я же переговорщик. Скажите, детектив в каких случаях переговоров член играет решающую роль?

Рид гнусно заржал.

— Я тебе это как-нибудь покажу. А пока пойдем лучше найдем тебе подходящую одежду. 

И, фыркая, вышел из комнаты.


End file.
